


ART: Bubbles, Scotch, & Cigars

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bubble Bath, Commissioned Art, Digital Art, M/M, Older Draco Malfoy, Older Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Commission done for @peachpety‘s  Color Me Enamored a steamy fic with Older!Drarry and a delightful mood changing bubble bath Go and read it quick! I am a sucker for bathtubs and wet wet skin, especially white shirts that become see through *sweats*.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187





	ART: Bubbles, Scotch, & Cigars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachpety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Color Me Enamored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209071) by [peachpety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety). 



Title: Bubbles, Scotch, & Cigars  
Artist: anokaba  
Characters: Harry/Draco  
A/N: Commission done for @peachpety‘s Color Me Enamored a steamy fic with Older!Drarry and a delightful mood changing bubble bath Go and read it quick! I am a sucker for bathtubs and wet wet skin, especially white shirts that become see through *sweats*.

There were so many details that just *chef’s kiss* - the expensive clothes on shed on the floor, Draco’s tattoo, rosy nipples everywhere, Harry masturbating in the tub, and of course the shoelace sexual tension.

Thank you so much for commissioning me. Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
